that's my child
by Dede-lavenz
Summary: So lucas proposes to peyton and she says no and while after Lindsay calls lucas and they set up a meeting about lucas book. A year or so lucas book is published and there is a book signing in L.A.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Lucas looks at his phone wondering if he should call peyton. Thinking about his past with peyton. Maybe she was angry at him for the way he left things at the hotel where he proposed , or maybe she new about him and brooke , how he tried to hook up with her right after his break-up with peyton. Lucas didn't know how she would respond but he wanted her to know about his book signing in L.A. and have a chance to look into her beautiful green eyes and see her beautiful smile and face. Lucas finally found the courage to call peyton.

"Hello", answered peyton.

" hey peyton its lucas", said lucas

" oh hey how are you ?", she said

"Um, I'm doing great , um I wanted to tell you about my book signing and see if you were coming"

" oh yeah I heard about that um yeah I'll be there"

"Great I'll see you there"

Peyton hung up the phone, on her face was a smile that havent been on her face for a while. She was excited to see lucas again , and she was also happy about his book being published . She had told lucas that their dreams would come true and his did. Peyton went home and she went through her closet looking for the best looking outfit she could find. But not only peyton was looking for clothes to impress, lucas also was looking for the best suite.

Lucas stands up so surpise to see so many people at his book signing . He new his book was good but didn't think it was that good. While looking at the crowd he was looking for something important. Lucas was looking for peyton, the book signing was going to start any second and he was starting to think that peyton wasn't ganna show.

Lucas gets distracted when Lindsay starts talking about how proud she was of him. She kisses lucas on the cheek and then it happened. Peyton walks into the book signing to see lucas kissing another girl. Even though they were not together peyton heart was broken. Peyton runs out almost crying. Trying not to she calls lucas to tell him she is not coming to the book signing so he don't have to look for her.

" Hello", answered lucas

" hey , lucas its me peyton, im not ganna make it so maybe next time"

"sure ok um how about tonight a little dinner, just you and me."

"um ok sure"

"I'll pick you up at 8 sharp ok"

"ok"

Peyton called for cab so she could go home, to wait for her date with lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas walks to Peyton door and takes a deep breath before knocking on her door. Peyton then hears a knock , knowing that it's Lucas she runs to the door to open it.

" hey Lucas , oh my god it's been so long"

"yea I'll say too long"

"yea , oh um come in , I'm not quite ready yet"

"sure" Lucas said, "wow nice place you got here"

"yea it's a working progress , I'm mean this is my home and it still don't feel like home but I'm working on that" Peyton said with a smile.

"uh that smile man I miss that smile and those eyes'' , he said "there greener than green"

Lucas open his arms implying that Peyton had forgot to hug him. Peyton walked over to Lucas to give him his hug. They hugged for a while since they haven't seen each other in a while. Lucas pulled back to see Peyton eyes. Eyes that he had missed in months .

"your eyes are more beautiful up close" he said

Peyton laughed at Lucas comment. A piece of hair then slid down Peyton's face. Lucas brushed that piece of hair back behind's Peyton ear. He then leaned half-way forward for a kiss and Peyton met him half-way there. They were going to be late for the reservation but that didn't stop them. Peyton unbuttoned each and everyone of Lucas buttons of his shirt and then took it off. She would have ripped it off but she didn't want to look desperate. Lucas then took Peyton shirt off. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He kissed her on her lips, then her chest, then her stomach all the way to her waist, then back up. He then un-buckled her belt and slid off her jeans. He laid right on top of her almost all night.

It was midnight and Peyton was already asleep but not Lucas. He loved to watch Peyton sleep and he also wanted to think. Think about how things would change between him and Peyton. And the fact that he is going to leave, he couldn't stay in L.A. he had a book tour and Peyton was stubborn she wouldn't leave this place until she thought she should just like last time. He new that Peyton wouldn't just drop everything and move back to tree hill with him just because he asked her to. Lucas phone started to ring and the ring woke up Peyton. Lucas answered his phone knowing it was Lindsay. Lindsay called to remind him that his flight was in a few hours. Lucas had said he would be at his hotel getting ready. Once Peyton heard that she new that Lucas would be leaving , she was sad she didn't want Lucas to leave she wanted things to go to normal , when it was just her and Lucas, just like high school. Lucas had got up to put his pants and shirt on, he turned around and kissed Peyton goodbye.

A month later Peyton started to get sick and she couldn't go to work anymore. If she had missed anymore days she was going to be fired. Peyton had to go to the doctors, she had to find out what was wrong with her. She was always dizzy, tired, and always vomiting.

" Hi doctor", she said

"Ah yes Peyton Sawyer", the doctor said " ok I hear you've been sick lately"

"yea"

"okay then well , I will take a few test to see what's wrong ok?"

"OK"

Peyton went home with tears in her eyes. She opened the door to her apartment and headed straight for the phone. She thought about all the people she could call. She could have called Lucas but then she would just distract him from his book tour and he was probably 100,000,000 miles away. She could call Haley and Nathan but they had Jamie and there was no place for them to leave Jamie. She then thought of her best friend Brooke Davis. Brooke was in New York and she was her own boss she could go where her she wanted because he mother would usually take care of everything when she was away.

She picked up the phone and dialed Brooke's number. The phone started to ring, she took a deep breath because she was scared about how Brooke would take the news.

"Hello"

"Brooke", Peyton said while crying.

"P. Sawyer why are you crying"

Peyton started to speak very quickly and Brooke couldn't understand a thing she said.

"P. Sawyer I cant understand a word you say , slow down and start from the top"

"I'm pregnant"

"what , by who, is it that Julian boy, I new you liked him you kept denying but I knew it was true"

" no Brooke listen", Peyton started, "its Lucas"

" who Lucas, our Lucas, weren't you guys like over a year ago, what you're a year pregnant", Brooke joked

"he had his book signing in L.A. and he invited me to dinner and we were at my apartment and one thing led to another and well here I am"

"well that's good isn't it , why are you crying"

"Brooke, Lucas don't even want to be with me after what I did. And he probably moved on and Brooke, ugh, I just want my best friend right now"

"well it don't sound like he moved on Peyton but I mean you gatta tell him"

"no Brooke promise me that you wont tell him"

"ok P. Sawyer", she said, "I'll be on the next flight there"


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke flies to L.A. to be with her best friend Peyton Sawyer to be there for her and try to convince her to tell the father she was pregnant.

"Peyton !", Brooke said.

"Brooke its so good to see you even though its under these circumstances", Peyton said while rubbing her stomach.

"yeah about that , Peyton you have to tell Lucas"

"look Brooke if you came hear to convince me then you wasted your time and you can go home because I don't want you here , but if you're here to be my friend and support me and be there for this baby then I love you and want you by my side throughout everything." Peyton said.

"I want to be there for you of course I do Peyton but I want to help you make the right decision , OK"

"I'm pretty sure I am"

Peyton had cried days and nights, night and day, one because of her hormones and morning sickness and two because she was scared. She was scared about how the baby will grow up without a father. She took herself as an example. She grew up without her mothers and look how that screwed her up, just imagine how her child will grow up without a father she'd thought. She'd also thought she probably couldn't be able to look at her son/daughter in the face because of the great resemblance to Lucas and how one day she would have to tell her child about their father and what happen to them and how one day they might go looking for him. But this all could be avoided just by telling Lucas but her mind was made.

Brooke went everywhere with Peyton , she went to the doctors with her also , to find out what the sex of the baby was. They heard the heartbeat of the baby and they then found out that the baby was a boy.

" a boy Brooke, i'm having a baby boy.", Peyton said crying

9 MONTHS LATER

Peyton was rushed to the hospital , the third time this week. Each time she came in the doctors told Peyton and Brooke that it was a false alarm. But this time Peyton was sure that it was time , she was in more than she ever was and she knew for a fact that her water broke.

' OH MY GOD, someone better get me a room or i'm ganna have this baby right here , right now' , Peyton screamed in pain.

' honey its ganna be okay there ganna take you to a room' , Brooke said trying to calm Peyton down.

' okay miss sawyer we have a room for you now'

The nurses put Peyton in a room with Brooke.

'OK were ganna go get the doctor to see how far you are OK' the nurses headed for the door ready to leave

' no, no , no , no , no you cant leave me in here , she's ganna eat me alive' Brooke said in a low voice so Peyton couldn't here

Brooke turned to look at Peyton to make sure she didn't hear her and gave a worried smile and turn around to look at the nurse but she was already gone. The doctors came and said that the baby was ready to come .

' Push Peyton push , that's its come on push'

' WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING , WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND PULL INSTEAD OF TELLING ME TO PUSH' Peyton yelled .

Finally they were screams coming from that room , not screams of Peyton but screams of her beautiful new born baby boy.

' congratulations miss sawyer , here's your new baby boy' the doctor said handing over the baby to Peyton.

' my baby , he so beautiful , he's my little boy, my baby boy'

'no Peyton he's our baby' , Brooke said smiling at Peyton.

"so", the doctor said " do you have a name yet".

" well I was thinking about sawyer" Peyton said.

"sawyer" Brooke chuckled " your ganna name your new baby boy sawyer sawyer"

"no I was ganna name him sawyer scott , you know after Lucas" she said a little scared.

"SCOTT, you don't want Lucas to know that you have his kid but giving him his last name - you know no one would ever know" Brooke said sarcastically , " you might as well call him Lucas Jr."

Then Brooke notice the look on Peyton face and suddenly felt bad for what she just said.

"oh sweetie , i'm sorry , you know I didn't mean like that , I just don't think it's a good idea"

" no , no its OK , your right I cant call him a Scott - you know I got a better name" , she said looking at Brooke with a big O' smile on her face.

" Really what name", Brooke said anxiously

" Davis Nathan Scott "

" Davis , OMG Peyton , really after me , i'm so so so honored , it's the most beautiful name I ever heard"

" you think" Peyton said.

"yeah seriously , its great"

PLEASE REVIEW - thank you !


	4. Chapter 4

So three months passed by and Brooke kept her word with Peyton and stayed with her the whole three months and never left her side. Brooke company was getting bigger every month and she had a " Clothes over Bro's " store in almost every city, state and had a lot of fashion shows. Peyton and Davis went to all fashion show , the one in Paris was Peyton favorite.

"Hello" Brooke said answering her cell phone, "yes but I think I have enough - no, more would be better , I do agree its just - I just left the country last month I'm type tired of traveling a lot - yes , ok I'll be there ASAP" Brooke sighed " ok bye"

"who was that" Peyton said hold baby Davis

"bitch-toria"

"Brooke , language"

"sorry", Brooke laughed " witch-toria , its not like he can understand me"

Brooke walked over to Peyton.

"right , Davis , ain't I right Davis , you cant understand me , no you can't , no you can't" Brooke said in a baby voice , all in Davis face.

"Brooke your ganna scare the poor baby" Peyton joked

"funny , don't make me pick up my phone and call Lucas and tell him about how our last year went"

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke and laugh. Davis started to cry so Peyton went back to her room to put Davis back in his crib. She walked back out and leaned against the door and put her hand on her hips.

"so what did the witch want", Peyton said

Brooke was dazed out in her own little land worrying if she should tell Peyton about there big new move.

"Brooke", Peyton yelled trying to get Brooke's attention.

"huh" Brooke looked at Peyton " oh yeah, um she was talking about how the company wasn't big enough"

" Brooke you company is a hit, it's known world wide. Your making a fortune you can buy three mansions if you want, don't listen to her Brooke your company is big enough"

" that's what I said but she said it would be better if I open more company's in different places and that the company should have a magazine"

" so what are you ganna do" Peyton asked

" well I don't know , I guess I'll have to open some stores up"

"well look at the bright side you'd be helping people get jobs , you know more stores you open up the more people you need to work"

"yeah" Brooke said a little sad.

Peyton walked over to her and put her hand on her arm and looked deeply in her eyes, and Brooke was trying so hard to avoid her eyes and Peyton could sense it. She felt that Brooke was hiding something.

"Brooke is there anything else she told you , I mean you kindda distant like your worried about something" she said with concern, and Brooke could feel the concern in her voice .

Brooke took a deep breathe and looked at Peyton.

"well I have to go to each store for the grand opening and stay there for about a week"

"oh well isn't that suppose to be fun" Peyton said not understanding why Brooke was down about the whole situation.

"well the first place we have to go is…." Brooke looked up at Peyton "Tree hill"

Now Peyton knew why Brooke was acting strange. She planned on going back to tree hill and its only 3 months after she had Davis and then she had to see Lucas and maybe even his new girlfriend. Peyton didn't know what to do , this was important for Brooke she had to go and Brooke wouldn't go without Peyton. And Peyton couldn't go back to that place. Tree hill was 2 dead moms , a crazy stalker , and an ex-boyfriend who she was still crazily in-love with. Tree hill was home for Brooke but not for her.

"oh" Peyton said walking to the refrigerator. She open the door and pulled out Davis baby bottle that was filled up with milked . She closed the door and put the bottle on the counter and looked at Brooke.

"so are you going or not , I'm mean it is important isn't it"

" yeah but Peyton if you don't want to go we don't have to , I'm not going anywhere without you , you hear me" Brooke said from the other side of the counter that Peyton was on.

"Brooke its ok if you want to go , its YOUR company " she said and then sighed " but" she paused.

"But what" Brooke said a little happy.

"but if you wanna go then we can go"

" are you sure , I'm mean we don't have to and I don't wanna go" Brooke said trying hard not to smile.

" Cut the BS Brooke I know you wanna go and see your old friends , I can hear it in your voice you know" Peyton said half smiling.

"ok but Peyton it's not MY friends that I want to see its OUR friends"

"yeah yeah yeah , so when are we leaving" Peyton said turning around to the cabinet that was behind her. She pulled out a small pot and turned the cold water from the sink on.

" um ….. Next week" Brooke said backing up with her head down.

When Peyton heard that they where leaving in a week she accidentally dropped the pot she was holding on the floor.

"what , next week" she said bending down picking up the pot she dropped.

Brooke walked to the counter and looked over it where Peyton bent down.

" nice butt Peyton , nice to know you got your figure back real fast" Brooke joked.

" Brooke" no times for jokes

" what a girl cant admire her best fiend butt"

" not if she's not gay , and pay attention Brooke - what day next week" Peyton said a little annoyed.

"Monday" Brooke said

Peyton pour water from the sink into the pot and placed it on the stove and turned the fire on under it and place the baby bottle in the pot.

" that's in 3 day's that not even a week Brooke" Peyton said turning around shaking her head.

"yeah I guess im so sorry , I just found out if I knew any sooner I would have told you but I didn't."

" it's ok Brooke, I guess I should start packing for me and Davis, huh" Peyton said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out two suitcases. While Brooke went to the refrigerator and opened it and pulled out a grape soda.

" Brooke, you should get ready to" Peyton said dragging the suitcases out to the middle of the room.

" yeah but remember don't pack to much , while we're there we're going , SHOPPING"

Brooke yelled as she took a sip of her soda.

Peyton laughed at her comment and Brooke got up and went to her room to talk a nap.

Peyton practically dropped herself on the couch and sighed to herself.

" Tree Hill here we come wit a whole lot of drama" she said to herself , a little sad.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews - I'm sorry I put girl at first but then I changed my mind - I wanted a boy ( you'll find out why later).

Monday came and Davis, Peyton , and Brooke were off to tree hill. As they reached out side the airport of tree hill, a guy well dress in a suite was holding up a sign that said

"Ms. Davis". They all walked over to the guy.

"Ms. Davis?", he said to confirm it was her.

"Yes that'll be me", Brooke said smiling.

He walked over to the limo and opened they door and both Brooke and Peyton walked inside. The driver put all there luggage inside the truck of the car.

"smart thinking Brooke, you told them to bring a car seat" Peyton told Brooke while adjusting Davis into the car seat.

"yeah well I didn't want to bring a lot things, I mean who's ganna carry of them", Brooke said laughing.

"yeah , so Brooke what type of hotel would we be staying at this time. Oh will there a pool , maybe even a spa, where we can relax and have someone watch Davis. You know make the most of our stay in tree hill." Peyton said all happily. She was excited about staying in a hotel again. She thought Brooke's job was fun and came with a lot of privileges and being her best friend made it even better.

" um … well, uh were not staying in a hotel"

"then were", Peyton said all confused.

"a house", Brooke said drinking wine out a wine glass, that the company that owned the limo provided for her inside the limo.

"A house, you didn't have to rent a house . We are not staying that long"

"oh don't worry I didn't rent a house" Brooke said. Now playing with Davis.

"what did you do buy a house" Peyton said sarcastically. She let out a little laugh and then looked at Brooke and seen she wasn't paying any attention to her.

"BROOKE", Peyton said getting her attention.

Brooke looked up at Peyton , still playing with Davis. She had some look on her face that made Peyton know she was right. Brooke had just bought a house in tree hill.

"ugh…Brooke, what are you ganna do with a house here. We'll be leaving soon." Peyton said very much upset.

"come on I just wanted the house, its nice. Please can I have it mom", Brooke joked to Peyton.

"what ever Brooke it's your money, can't tell how to spend it." she said turning her head.

They soon arrived at the house. It was big, and more of a beach house ten a normal house, obviously since it was located at the beach. It was a tan house with three floors.

"wow, its actually nice" Peyton said getting out of the limo.

"nice is an understatement" she said carrying Davis.

The driver took the car seat out the car and brought up to the front door and went back to get the rest of the luggage, while Brooke and Peyton admire the house. All their luggage were in front the house and Brooke gave the driver a tip and he left. They walked to the house and Brooke went in her pocket and pulled out the keys and unlock the door and opened the door. The door swung open and Peyton mouth dropped. The house was beauty, inside and out.

Brooke just stood there smiling at Peyton's reaction. "she won't be complaining about the fact that I bought this house now, would she" Brooke thought to herself.

"wow Brooke"

" yeah" Brooke said while walking inside. " hey Peyton do me a favor and bring our things inside while I'll put Davis down, he looks a little sleepy"

"sure no prob"

Peyton took all there things and put them inside and her things in her room and Brooke things in her room. She arrange both her things and Brooke things. She went into Davis room too see how he was. She smiled at the fact that he was sound asleep. A single tear dropped from her right eye.

"hey Peyton" Brooke yelled. When Peyton heard Brooke called her she hurriedly wiped the tear from her and quickly turned around to find Brooke standing right behind her.

"yeah", was all she manage to say. She couldn't believe after 1 year she was still crying over the fact of Davis.

"um I was saying that we should go out and bye some things"

"what things" Peyton said all confused

"um I don't know….. Food maybe and something's for Davis like diapers" Brooke said sarcastically.

"oh yeah right food" Peyton said starting to walk towards the living room, "where we ganna get a taxi all the way over here"

" well speaking of cars, I got a small surprise for you" Brooke said dragging out "you" and poking Peyton at the same time.

Brooke walked over to the window and peeked through the curtains. And all a sudden she started to jump up and down happily.

"yep its here now, outside" she walked over to Peyton and pulled her to the door , " open the door"

"um, ok" she said slowly, looking at Brooke.

She opened the door and her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Brooke had giving her the best thing, after Davis of course, she didn't know how to thank here. She couldn't even say a thing. She was still in shocked. Brooke although was behind her squealing like a little girl that just seen Justin Bieber.

"say something Peyton" Brooke said to break the silence. She couldn't take any longer she wanted to know how Peyton thought about her gift.

"um, ….. Brooke, you shouldn't have"

"what you don't like it, it took a lot of work to get that" Brooke said a little disappointed, "I had to pull a lot of strings and money out my pocket to you this , you could at least act like you like. Geez next time we go out I know not to get you anything"

" no , Brooke this is the best gift you ever gave me, _in life_" Peyton finally turned around to face Brooke. She was tearing up. "Gosh , how did you get this"

"oh Peyton you don't have to cry , you know I'd do anything for you" Brooke said , feeling quite dumb for thinking Peyton hated her gift.

Peyton turned around and ran to her gift. Her hand traveling all around it.

"my baby….. My comet….. My car" she said as she walked over the driver seat and put her hands on the stirring wheel and press the honk and honked like it did 3 years ago.

"wanna go for a ride…. You know to get some things" Brooke said.

"yeah …. I wanna see if my baby go run like it use too. Go get Davis, I'll go inside and get the car seat.

Peyton and Brooke went back inside and returned in minutes with Davis and a car seat in there hands. They put Davis in his car seat and checked if he was in good. Brooke went to the passenger side and got in , while Peyton went to the drivers side and got in the car.

"keys" Peyton said to Brooke. And Brooke threw the keys in the air and Peyton caught it. She started the engine and when it started, the sound of the car sent chills down her spine. And they went off to get the things they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton and Brooke came back home with a lot of things. Peyton was still thanking Brooke for the comet.

"Oh my god Peyton , I get it you love the gift" Brooke said , irritated

"love is and understatement , they should make a new word for this feeling" Peyton said pulling up to their house.

"yeah yeah" Brooke said getting out of the car, "why don't you put the things inside while I get Davis"

"Brooke why is it every time there is something to carry, you always get Davis and I get the things you just bought"

"well I just did my nails , if I didn't I would've help but I didn't wanna break a nail , you understand"

"yeah I understand" Peyton said shaking her head " your lazy"

"no, I have my reasons you have no right to call me lazy"

As they enter the house, Brooke left Peyton carrying and fixing everything they just bought in the house. Peyton was inside fixing the things and forgot to close the door when she had entered , leaving the door half open.

OUTSIDE

"ugh Haley, why do we always have to do this", Nathan complained. He hated going to meet the new neighbors when they would move in.

"Nathan , it's a nice way to make new friends"

"we have a lot of friends, I have Lucas and you have Lindsay" Nathan pointed out.

"wow one friend that's really nice and I just wanna welcome them to the neighborhood and plus Jamie doesn't have a lot of friends", she said trying to convince her husband.

The 3 year old boy standing next to both of his parents just stared at them both back and forth.

"Jamie is that right", Nathan said looking at the three year old.

The boy shrugged his shoulder not wanting to get in the middle of their little argument.

"you know what fine ring the bell Haley, but when we get home you gatta make both me and Jamie cookies since you made cookie for the neighbors"

"what ever", Haley said knocking on the door.

No one answered the door so they stood there for a few more minutes.

"see no ones home hales , lets just go and come back later"

"if no one was home why would the door be half way open" she said pointing to the door.

"I don't know maybe it was an accident , lets just go home hales, we'll come back later today I promise" he said trying to get her to leave.

"no Nathan, just wait" she said. She pushed the door completely open and walked in a little.

"hello is anyone home" she continued.

Haley heard a few foot steps and then turned to look at Nathan and gave him a ,_ I told you so _, look. The foot steps came closer and soon was followed by a voice.

Haley turned around smiling to meet her new neighbor. When they seen their new neighbor their mouth almost dropped. They couldn't believe that their high school friend was bake and didn't even called.

"um hi may I …." was all Peyton could say when she seen Nathan and Haley with their 3 year old son. "help you" she finished

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was in Tree Hill for less than a day and drama was already (literally) knocking on her door.


End file.
